homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915 - Dig it Deep
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 19:55 -- 07:55 TC: <][--T--- 07:56 AT: uh hey ramira 07:56 TC: <][--WHAT--- 07:56 AT: uum so im on my way 07:56 AT: to ur planet uh 07:56 TC: <][--DO IT. ALL THERE IS IS CRYING SOUNDS OF THINGS I CANT KILL--- 07:56 AT: and also im trying to avoid this conversation w/ lorrea rn um 07:56 AT: too late im already enroute 07:56 TC: <][--DID YOU DO--- 07:56 AT: jack came and owned my ass 07:57 AT: got killed 07:57 AT: basically 07:57 TC: <][--WHO--- 07:57 TC: <][--WAIT--- 07:57 TC: <][--DIED?--- 07:57 AT: yea 07:57 AT: for uh 07:58 AT: a few seconds 07:58 TC: <][--WHAT--- 07:58 TC: <][--YOU SOME KIND OF IMMORTAL--- 07:58 AT: jaack no um 07:58 AT: eventually 07:58 AT: we'll all be immortal 07:58 AT: apparently but um 07:58 AT: no jack um 07:58 AT: rewound time 07:59 TC: <][--KIND OF GAME IS THIS--- 07:59 AT: one where we become gods 07:59 AT: eventually 07:59 AT: and jack is alreayd a god 07:59 AT: x2 07:59 AT: so 07:59 AT: were fucked 07:59 AT: but um 07:59 AT: apparently rn ur the only one that can fight him 07:59 TC: <][--INTERESTING--- 07:59 TC: <][--IS ALREADY ADDED TO MY HITLIST--- 07:59 TC: <][--DIES FIRST--- 08:00 AT: uuuh i thnk we should wait 2 confront him 08:00 AT: and beat them game 08:00 AT: he can literally stop time 08:00 AT: and shit 08:00 AT: and is a lord of doom and thief of time 08:01 TC: <][--THAT--- 08:01 TC: <][--IS DEAD IF HE SHOWS UP--- 08:02 AT: um well i guess 08:02 AT: but thats y im heading 2 ur planet 08:02 AT: uh cuz hes cheating the game 08:02 AT: and um i can stop him 08:02 AT: me and adam 08:02 AT: probably 08:03 AT: the only two that can stop the cheating at least 08:03 TC: <][--UGH--- 08:03 TC: <][--MORE ANNOYANCES--- 08:03 AT: sorry 08:05 AT: i think uh idk but 08:05 AT: i think i need to get to being a sylph as quick as possible 08:05 AT: so jack cant hurt the rest of us 08:05 TC: <][--JUST--- 08:05 TC: <][--OVER HERE ALREADY--- 08:05 TC: <][--DONT GET WEEPY--- 08:05 AT: uuuuh 08:05 AT: no promises tbh um 08:06 AT: i cant rlly talk also 08:06 AT: do u have tea 08:06 AT: or anything 08:06 AT: honey? 08:06 TC: <][--SODAS REALLY--- 08:07 AT: dangit :( 08:07 TC: <][--WHAT--- 08:07 TC: <][--ARE FINE--- 08:07 AT: no on a raw throat theyre not 08:07 AT: im not joking ive been crying/screaming 4 a while now 08:08 TC: <][--UGH--- 08:08 AT: do u kkno what its like to watch ur mom die, get crowned empress kno those ppl r gonna die then get killed in like 08:08 AT: te span of 08:08 AT: 2 hours?? maybe note ven 08:09 TC: <][--BUT I ALSO DONT CARE.--- 08:10 AT: ugh 08:10 AT: u should fucknig try it some time 08:11 TC: <][--WOULD I--- 08:11 AT: rolling my eyes rn 08:11 AT: doesnt matter i guess 08:11 TC: <][--YOUR WHINING--- 08:11 AT: idk when ill be there but we need to start planning how to deal with this game 08:11 TC: <][--GET OVER HERE--- 08:11 TC: <][--ALREADY HAVE A PLAN--- 08:12 AT: i have already said im on the way 08:12 AT: ur plan wont work 08:12 TC: <][--IS IN ON IT--- 08:12 TC: <][--IM GOING TO NEED A FEW MORE--- 08:12 AT: uuuugh 08:12 AT: were already deciding teams in a mass memo cool ur jets 08:12 TC: <][--ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT--- 08:13 TC: <][--WAS I NOT NOTIFIED--- 08:13 AT: because it was just decided like 15 mins ago 08:13 AT: ur being notified now 08:14 AT: but u kno what what is ur plan 08:14 TC: <][--TELL YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE--- 08:14 TC: <][--HAVE MORE PLANNING TO DO--- 08:14 AT: can u not 08:14 AT: at least not without telling me 08:14 AT: ur gonna get us all killed 08:15 TC: <][--ARE PLENTY OF LIVES AT STAKE. BUT ALL OF YOU ARE DYING ON MY TERMS. NOT OTHERS. IF YOU CAN HELP IT, SURVIVE TILL I GIVE THE ORDERS--- 08:15 TC: <][--CURRENT MISSION IS TO STAY ALIVE.--- 08:15 AT: how about you not tell me what to do 08:15 TC: <][--WILL NOT HAVE THESE TROLLS DYING. NOT WITHOUT ME DOING IT.--- 08:15 AT: do you know how to handle 20 people? 08:16 AT: thats great u can do that 08:16 AT: but ur not gonna give the orders 08:16 AT: other then execution orders 08:16 AT: ill allow that 08:16 TC: <][--MISS EMPRESS OF THE TROLLS--- 08:16 TC: <][--HERE--- 08:16 TC: <][--ONE GIVES ME ORDERS--- 08:16 TC: <][--WILL GIVE THE ORDERS--- 08:16 AT: no 08:16 TC: <][--YOU WILL FOLLOW THEM--- 08:16 AT: ramira i wont order u around 08:16 AT: but u will leave everyone else to me 08:16 AT: and i will let u decide when they die 08:17 TC: <][--YOU MAY YET HAVE A USE--- 08:17 TC: <][--MY PLAN--- 08:17 AT: i will probably not follow ur plan 08:17 AT: but sure ur allowed to tell me 08:18 TC: <][--WILL BE THE VOICE OF MY FORCES, I WILL BE THE FACE AND TACTICAL LEADER. YOU WILL ALWAYS ASK ME FOR THE FINAL OPINION ON ALL OF YOUR PLANS. I WILL APPROVE OR NOT APPROVE OF THEM.--- 08:19 AT: how about no 08:19 AT: i think you need to switch that around a bit 08:19 TC: <][--YOU ABOVE BEING THE VOICE OF YOUR PEOPLE?--- 08:19 AT: except i also get to be the voice 08:19 AT: no i AM the voice and im ALSO the leader 08:19 AT: u just get to be the executioner 08:19 TC: <][--AM LEADING THIS OPERATION IRQUEN--- 08:19 TC: <][--AM NOT SOME PETTY EXECUTIONER--- 08:20 AT: mhm 08:20 AT: well anyways 08:21 TC: <][--WELL ANYWAYS--- 08:21 TC: <][--YOU REALLY NEED TO BE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY--- 08:21 TC: <][--WILL ALLOW YOU TO BE THE MODERATOR TO MY ADMINISTRATOR. AN EQUAL, BUT NOT ABOVE ME.--- 08:22 TC: <][--ONE--- 08:22 TC: <][--ABOVE ME--- 08:22 AT: how about co-admin 08:22 AT: i dont do mod 08:22 TC: <][--GET THE FINAL WORD--- 08:23 TC: <][--IS LITERALLY, THE FINAL WORD--- 08:23 AT: nah 08:23 TC: <][--THIS MATTER--- 08:23 AT: considering once im a god the rules are my playground 08:23 AT: i think i get the final say here 08:23 TC: <][--DO NOT CARE ABOUT GODS--- 08:23 TC: <][--WILL STRIKE THEM DOWN AS WELL--- 08:24 TC: <][--ARE NOT A GOD YET--- 08:24 TC: <][--YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY TERMS--- 08:24 AT: gl dealing with jack without me tbh 08:24 TC: <][--ONE NEEDS YOU--- 08:24 TC: <][--PRECIOUS CIVILIZATION IS EXTINCT ALREADY--- 08:24 TC: <][--"COMMAD" YOU THINK YOU HAVE OR WILL HAVE--- 08:25 TC: <][--JUST A CRYING CHILDS DREAM--- 08:25 TC: <][--YOU FOLLOW ME AS MY SECOND IN COMMAND--- 08:25 TC: <][--WILL BE ABOVE THE REST AND LIVE YOUR LITTLE DREAM--- 08:25 AT: i dont do second and thats final especially not to a fucking blueblood 08:25 TC: <][--YOU WILL NEVER BE ABOVE ME EMPRESS--- 08:26 TC: <][--REALLY ARE JUST ANOTHER SILVER PLATERED AND CATERED TO SELFISH FUSCHIA--- 08:26 AT: and what does that make you ramira? 08:26 TC: <][--AM RAMIRA DELOOM--- 08:26 AT: if you so badly want to be above the fuchsia bloodline what does that make you? 08:26 TC: <][--WITCH OD DELBLOOM--- 08:27 TC: <][--OF*--- 08:27 AT: more like knight 08:27 AT: didnt u kno? knights are the one to serve their lords and ladies 08:27 AT: which is me 08:27 AT: your empress 08:27 AT: :) 08:27 TC: <][--ARE NO EMPRESS--- 08:27 TC: <][--ARE JUST A SPOILED CHILD WITH SOCIAL PRIVILEGES--- 08:28 TC: <][--SAID YOURSELF--- 08:28 TC: <][--ARE A SYLPH--- 08:28 AT: says the spoiled little brat who takes everything for herself 08:28 AT: tell that to the messages on my phone 08:28 TC: <][--HAD THE POWER AND WILL--- 08:28 TC: <][--ROSE THIS HIGH ON MY OWN--- 08:29 TC: <][--DID NOT NEED TO RELY ON MY BLOODLINE--- 08:29 TC: <][--MADE MY WORLD AS ME--- 08:29 TC: <][--WHAT DID YOU DO--- 08:29 TC: <][--IN A HIVE AND WAIT FOR YOUR OWN DEMISE--- 08:29 TC: <][--ARE WEAK--- 08:29 TC: <][--IT MAKES ME SICK--- -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:29 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Ramira